


Chemical Love! Can You Feel Me In Your Soul?

by Miryel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Hamadacest - Freeform, Hiro e Tadashi sono l'amore, M/M, Tadashi - Freeform, hidashi, hiro - Freeform, io amo questo film, l'hamadacest salverà il mondo, oh god quanto sono carini questi due oddiosanto, perché sono così pucci, vi prego fermatemi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Hamada è alle prese con un Baymax apparentemente in tilt. Continua a dargli una diagnosi sbagliata che, chi l'avrebbe mai detto, cambierà drasticamente il già di per sé bislacco legame con suo fratello Hiro.<br/>[TadaHiro - Fluff - Sentimentale]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemical Love! Can You Feel Me In Your Soul?

**C** hemical **L** ove! **C** an **Y** ou **F** eel **M** e **I** n **Y** our **S** oul?  


 "Why do we keep repeating What we know is unhealthy My body aches without you Addicted to you like a drug."  


**\- Escape The Fate - Chemical Love**

 

   
 "  
 _Sto eseguendo uno scan - scan completato! I tuoi livelli di ferormoni e di feniletilamina sono elevati e il rilascio di endorfine è superiore alla norma. Diagnosi: infatuazione amorosa_!"  
Rotto.  
Doveva essere rotto, per forza.  
Non c'era altra spiegazione che tenesse e dopotutto rimaneva un robot, poteva succedere che un chip andasse in corto o che ci fosse un errore di lettura della scheda o chissà quale altra diavoleria.  
Tadashi Hamada si passò isterico le mani tra i capelli e se li arruffò un po', mentre la sua testa cercava di elaborare velocemente quale potesse essere il problema. Alzò lo sguardo sull'enorme infermiere bianco e sbuffò esasperato.  
  "Baymax, perché continui a darmi sempre questa diagnosi?" piagnucolò il giovane, aprendo poi il portello che teneva la scheda verde con su scritto il proprio nome e la tirò fuori. La fissò per qualche istante e, senza sapere bene cosa fare, si guardò intorno cercando una soluzione meno invasiva di quella di attaccarlo al computer ed eseguire una scansione che sarebbe durata una vita.  
Alzò gli occhi, contemplando il soffitto leggermente annerito dal tempo del suo laboratorio universitario, poi sollevò un sopracciglio, mormorando: "Magari se..."  
Portò la scheda vicino alla bocca e soffiò sopra ai componenti in rame; quando non partiva un videogioco nelle sue vecchie console portatili quel metodo funzionava sempre. Chissà, forse anche in quel caso avrebbe avuto i suoi frutti...  
Ripeté l'azione un altro paio di volte - giusto per assicurarsi che avesse fatto del suo meglio - ed inserì di nuovo la scheda nell'apposita apertura, che si richiuse subito dopo.  
  "Baymax, scansionami... e sta volta, ti prego, fa che funzioni" supplicò Tadashi, esasperato.  
  "Il tuo livello di stanchezza mentale ha diminuito di molto l'adrenalina nel tuo corpo; il mio consiglio è un bagno caldo e un sonno di almeno otto ore." comunicò il robot.  
Il moro lo fissava con le labbra arricciate, tutto teso e in ansia e, quando capì che ora sembrava tornato come prima tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tamburellò una manina sulla spalla di vinile dell'enorme marshmallow, rincuorato.  
  "Bene, molto bene. A quanto pare era solo un piccolo problema di chip sporchi! Ora puoi disattivarti. Sono soddisfatto del mio tra-"  
  "I tuoi livelli di ferormoni e di feniletilamina sono elevati e il rilascio di endorfine è di molto superiore alla norma. Diagnosi: _Infatuazione amorosa_!"  
Un'altra volta il ragazzo rimase in silenzio di fronte a quell'ennesima risposta di Baymax e di nuovo non si capacitava del perché quel gigante si ostinasse a dare sempre quel risultato; era forse un problema di loop?  
  "Baymax io non... non sono... cioè io..." balbettò, visibilmente nervoso e scosso. Tirò un sospiro per cercare di calmarsi e si massaggiò il collo, a disagio. "La tua diagnosi... io non capisco perché continui a dirmi quella cosa."  
Il robot inclinò la testa di lato, incuriosito: "Tadashi, sei molto nervoso. Dovresti riposare e bere un tè caldo. Vuoi un leccalecca?" domandò, porgendone uno alla ciliegia al giovane Hamada.  
  "No! No! Io non voglio un tè, non voglio riposare e non voglio un leccalecca!" rispose il ragazzo, nascondendosi il viso palesemente imbarazzato tra le mani e sentendosi morire dentro. "Io voglio sapere cos'hai che non va! Se mi dai una diagnosi simile di fronte ai miei amici... penseranno che è vero e mi sommergeranno di domande!"  
  "E rispondere sarebbe un problema?" domandò ancora Baymax.  
L'universitario mostrò di nuovo il viso e parve calmarsi leggermente. Tirò l'ennesimo sospirò frustrato e fece cadere le braccia lungo i fianchi, esausto: "Beh, sarebbe molto imbarazzante..."  
  "E' imbarazzante ammettere di essere innamorati?" chiese ancora l'altro, con zero malizia, incuriosito dagli improvvisi sbalzi di personalità del suo creatore che, a quella frase, sembrò diventare dello stesso colore della maglietta rosso fuoco che portava.  
  "Sì... cioè, no... ma io... io non sono innamorato! Non sono innamorato, sul serio, non c'è nessuno che... che mi abbia fatto innamorare ultimamente... non c'è nessuno che mi piace. Dico sul serio, non guardarmi così!" balbettò Tadashi, visibilmente in difficoltà anche se dentro di sé era convinto che le sue parole fossero profondamente veritiere e che nessuno al mondo, nemmeno un robot bianco e morbido, gli avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
Accidenti, se non lo sapeva lui che non era innamorato, chi altri doveva saperlo? Si conosceva abbastanza bene da poter scendere a certe conclusioni su se stesso, no?  
Baymax lo fissò in silenzio, domandandosi in che modo lo avesse mai guardato, dato che non aveva alcuna espressione facciale che non fossero i suoi due occhi tondi uniti da una riga nera. L'inventore continuava a dire che non funzionava, che aveva qualche chip bruciato che gli faceva dire cose a vanvera mentre il mastodontico infermiere incominciò a credere che fosse il suo stesso creatore ad avere un problema legato a un qualcosa nel suo cervello, dato che non rilevava alcuna lesione interna o esterna quando lo scannerizzava.  
Chi poteva saperlo, magari questo _amore_ era una specie di virus informatico che ti mandava in corto circuito tutto il sistema nervoso... a quell'idea il marshmallow gigante si augurò vivamente di non esserne mai contagiato, perché sembrava davvero raccapricciante.  
  "Forse dovresti fare una scansione virus, Tadashi..." consigliò, cercando di aiutarlo come poteva. Dopotutto era il suo operatore sanitario personale e curare il proprio paziente era la sua priorità assoluta. Non avrebbe desistito finché il giovane non glielo avesse detto.  
Il maggiore degli Hamada, dal canto suo, non riusciva nemmeno più a stupirsi di certe uscite che aveva la sua creazione. Una scansione virus? No, il problema era più grave di quel che credesse. Quel robot aveva bisogno di una revisione completa, probabilmente anche dei componenti elettronici e, così facendo, sarebbe stato sicuro di risolvere il tutto dalla radice e, perché no, avrebbe anche potuto constatare in che stato erano i suoi pezzi interni.  
Il moro sospirò per l'ennesima, estenuante volta quel giorno e alzò una mano per premerla sul portello e aprirlo.  
  "Avanti, bello! Vediamo di capirci qualcosa, cominciamo dalla scheda e attacchiamola al PC. Hai bisogno di una bella revisione, amico mio... ed io di un antidolorifico..." mormorò, infine, massaggiandosi le tempie mentre si rendeva conto di avere un gran mal di testa frattanto che si avvicinava al computer e inseriva la scheda in un piccolo vano laterale.  
  "Allora, sei ancora qui? Cos'è che è diventato questo posto? La tua seconda casa?"  
Tadashi continuò a smanettare con il computer, anche se trasalì leggermente sentendo quella voce improvvisamente dietro di sé. Sorrise impercettibilmente e poi mosse il mouse per entrare nella cartella dei dati di Baymax.   
  "E tu come facevi a sapere che ero qui?" chiese.  
Hiro lo raggiunse a grandi passi, dopo aver chiuso la porta del laboratorio dietro di sé con delicatezza. Poggiò la schiena alla scrivania e incrociò le braccia al petto, sbuffando scocciato.  
  "Dove potresti mai essere, razza di Nerd? Se non sei al _Lucky Cat Cafe_ a sgobbare per zia Cass sei qui a fare l'inventore da strapazzo con i tuoi strambi aggeggi!"   
Il maggiore continuò a non guardarlo, troppo impegnato a cercare di capirci qualcosa nel sistema operativo. Leggeva le righe dei codici con attenzione, alla ricerca di qualche errore di calcolo dati e, più andava avanti, più avvicinava il viso al monitor riducendo gli occhi a due fessure.  
  "Ehi, se continui così dovrai metterti un paio di occhiali da vista, bro!" lo redarguì il fratellino, fissandolo con un sopracciglio alzato e reprimendo l'istinto di scoppiare a ridere di fronte a quella posa da vecchio rimbambito.  
Tadashi sospirò stancamente, buttandosi all'indietro sulla sedia girevole, incontrando con la colonna vertebrale lo schienale, che cigolò.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli chiudendo gli occhi per un attimo e cercando di capire se la sua confusione era dovuta alla sua emicrania o al fatto che lui, di codici informatici, non ci aveva mai capito un granché.  
Si concesse un minuto di silenzio assoluto che Hiro stranamente non ruppe e, quando riaprì gli occhi, si voltò sorridendo verso suo fratello.  
  "Ti serviva qualcosa, testone?" chiese, arruffandogli i capelli con una mano. Il più piccolo si scansò con fare contrariato facendo ridere l'altro intenerito da quei modi.  
  "Zia Cass dice che ultimamente sei sulle nuvole e che non si fida a mandarti in giro da solo, per paura che tu possa avere un incidente o cose del genere" farfugliò, in tono disinteressato, poi aggiunse: "Ovviamente questa cosa non dovevi saperla, ma non sapevo proprio che scusa usare, sinceramente..." rispose, facendo spallucce e sedendosi con un balzo sulla scrivania, iniziando a dondolare le gambe.  
Il ventenne lo guardò alzando un sopracciglio. La sua svogliatezza aveva raggiunto un livello talmente elevato da non permettergli nemmeno di inventare una scusa su due piedi. Lui, poi che era il Re indiscusso delle scuse e delle bugie; era anche vero che le usava solo per pararsi le chiappe...   
Il più grande degli Hamada ridacchiò, per nulla offeso dai timori di zia Cass. Era normale che si preoccupasse per loro e ultimamente era vero che spesso si trovava con la testa tra le nuvole, ma aveva attribuito questo suo fare distratto al fatto che stava lavorando davvero moltissimo in quei giorni sul robot ed era stanco morto.  
  "Sono solo molto impegnato con il lavoro... Baymax ha qualche problema ma non riesco a venirne a capo. Ti va di darmi una mano?" chiese gentilmente Tadashi. Dopotutto Hiro si era diplomato a soli 13 anni e probabilmente ne sapeva davvero molto più di lui su certe cose.  
Il più piccolo balzò giù dal tavolo e fece spallucce, affiancando il fratello: "Ok, perché no?" disse, poi poggiò il palmo della mano sulla scrivania e si chinò per scrutare i numeri - che avrebbero fatto venire il mal di testa a qualsiasi individuo dal quoziente intellettivo che rientrava nella norma - e li lesse con una facilità che dava l'impressione stesse sfogliando il suo fumetto preferito.  
Ogni volta che i suoi occhi scendevano di una riga, faceva schioccare la lingua senza accorgersene. Era un tic che aveva sin da quando era bambino e per quanto Tadashi si fosse prefissato che doveva abituarsi a quel suono che sentiva ormai quasi ogni giorni, non riusciva a smettere di pensare che fosse tenerissimo.  
  "Mmh, in questa riga c'è un errore di calcolo... stento a credere che possa dare problemi, ma è sempre bene correggerlo" disse improvvisamente Hiro, sporgendosi sulla tastiera per modificare il codice binario e dare invio per confermarlo. "Bah, prova così, magari era questa stupidaggine..." continuò, poi sbadigliò ricordandosi giusto in tempo di mettere una mano davanti alla bocca, educatamente.  
Il maggiore, che lo aveva guardato per tutto il tempo mentre smanettava con il computer, dovette scuotere la testa per risvegliarsi dai suoi pensieri.   
 _Si era di nuovo imbambolato a fissare il nulla, accidenti!_  
  "Ok... proviamo..." mormorò, non del tutto sicuro di essere tornato tra i vivi, visto che il suo cervello era ancora in fase di elaborazione. Forse aveva ragione Baymax: aveva davvero bisogno di una scansione virus...  
Si alzò in piedi e sfilò la scheda dal vano del PC per poi raggiungere il robot - il minore dietro di lui lo seguiva con lo sguardo, poggiato al piano con le braccia incrociate al petto - e infilare l'oggetto verde nel portello facendolo richiudere con la leggera spinta di due polpastrelli.  
Tadashi sospirò e si chiese quante volte lo avesse fatto quel giorno, prima di posizionarsi di fronte all'enorme infermiere e allargare leggermente le braccia.   
Al minore parve un invito a ricevere un abbraccio e lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
  "Baymax, scansionami..."  
Il gigante di vinile bianco sbatté un paio di volte gli occhietti, poi alzò eloquentemente un ditino e disse: "Rilevo un'emicrania da stress emotivo, curabile con un semplice antidolorifico e un po' di riposo. Il tuo mal di testa è anche dovuto da stress elettromagnetico. Stai passando troppo tempo di fronte ad apparecchi elettronici e questo non fa bene. Ogni quattro ore dovresti prendere una pausa, Tadashi"  
Il più piccolo sbuffò divertito, indicandolo con il pollice: "Il marshmallow ha ragione, Nerd!"   
L'interpellato gli riservò un'occhiataccia torva, facendogli chiaramente capire che aveva già abbastanza rogne per conto suo e se ci si metteva pure lui era a posto per una vita; tornò a guardare il robot e, vedendolo in silenzio, aggrottò le sopracciglia e allargò di più le braccia, strascicando un: "E..." di incitamento, acquisendo una faccia da imbecille che fece ridere il minore di gusto.  
Baymax non parlò. In realtà il povero robot non sapeva se farlo.   
Aveva notato che il suo creatore era nervoso e dato che la sua priorità assoluta era curare i suoi pazienti - non solo fisicamente ma anche emotivamente - era seriamente combattuto se continuare o no la sua diagnosi.   
  "Se hai altro da dire..." cercò di sollecitare ancora il moro, sperando però con tutto se stesso che la questione fosse finita lì.   
Il robot sbatacchiò di nuovo gli occhietti un paio di volte e se fosse stato un essere umano probabilmente ora avrebbe tirato un enorme e frustrato sospiro... e un destro in piena faccia al ragazzo di fronte a sé.  
  "Tadashi, i tuoi livelli di ferormoni e di feniletilamina sono elevati... e stai rilasciando più endorfine della norma, quindi-"  
Il ventenne sgranò improvvisamente gli occhi: "No... Non dirla... "  
Hiro aggrottò la fronte, sorpreso, mentre un ghigno poco velatamente malvagio si palesava sul suo volto, avendo già capito cosa stesse succedendo. Sistemò meglio le chiappe sulla scrivania, mettendosi comodo ed esclamò, raggiante: "Oh, questa sarà divertente!"  
  "La mia diagnosi è..."  
  "Ti prego, non dirla!" supplicò l'inventore, disperato, mentre faceva un passo verso di lui e poggiava i pugni serrati sul petto del robot, guardandolo con due occhioni lucidi e colmi di speranza.   
  "Infatuazione amorosa" concluse Baymax.  
Il silenzio che regnò subito dopo fu schiacciante e il maggiore dei fratelli Hamada sapeva che non sarebbe durato quanto sperava, perché una piccola peste poggiata al tavolo poco lontano da lui stava già prendendo la rincorsa per esplodere in una risata sguaiata, poco velatamente beffarda.  
Lo conosceva troppo bene, ormai...  
Poco dopo, infatti, Hiro si staccò dal piano e scoppiò a ridere, facendosi cadere con poca eleganza sulla sedia girevole, reggendosi la fronte con una mano e la pancia con l'altra, in lacrime.  
L'infermiere gigante e Tadashi lo fissavano, quest'ultimo con un'espressione a dir poco omicida. Peccato che, con quello sguardo, non fosse mai riuscito ad intimorire il più piccolo.  
  "Ne hai per molto?" domandò il più grande, scocciato, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
L'altro alzò lo sguardo, passandosi i palmi delle mani sotto gli occhi per asciugare le lacrime e, biascicando un'altra massiccia dose di risate, tirò un lungo sospiro e palesò in viso un sorriso furbastro che, se possibile, riuscì a rendere l'universitario ancora più nervoso.  
  "Hiro, non è divertente..." lo redarguì ancora, visibilmente infastidito da quel modo di fare maleducato e insolente. Lo faceva diventare matto, certe volte.  
  "Credimi, lo è!" esclamò il minore, poi alzò un dito e lo puntò verso il fratello che non si sentì minimamente minacciato da quel gesto; anzi, arricciò le labbra e alzò gli occhi al cielo, in attesa del verdetto finale "Tadashi Hamada, il Nerd più Nerd dell'intero istituto... - prese una pausa dove a stento trattenne una risata - è innamorato!"  
Sospirò: "Non sono innamorato..."  
  "Sì che lo sei! Lo ha detto Baymax, no? Tu hai detto che non sbaglia un colpo"   
  "E' ovvio che in una situazione normale non sbagli!" sbottò il ragazzo, indicando il robot con un gesto teatrale; la creazione in vinile, dal canto suo, si era limitato a girare la testa da un Hamada all'altro mentre battibeccavano, chiedendosi perché questo "innamoramento" fosse tanto spaventoso.   
Hiro fece roteare gli occhi al cielo, alzando le braccia e incrociandole dietro la testa.  
  "Una situazione normale?" chiese, abbastanza stupito. "Non è forse una situazione normale, questa?"   
Il maggiore si accigliò e fece un passo verso l'altro, minaccioso, senza però ottenere il risultato sperato: togliere dalla faccia di Hiro quel fastidiosissimo sorriso sornione.  
  "No, non lo è! Questo coso ha un problema ed io devo risolverlo! Continua a darmi questa stupida diagnosi ed è evidente che devo trovare il guasto ed aggiustarlo!"   
  "Tadashi, smettila di svicolare e di dare la colpa a lui" rispose l'altro, "Sei distratto - esordì, cominciando a contare sulla punta delle dita il suo elenco, alzando teneramente gli occhi verso il soffitto mentre cercava di rimembrarlo -, sei sempre imbambola a fissare il nulla, fischietti e canticchi anche il mattino presto, quando invece di solito sei uno zombie..."  
  "Non vedo la stranezza, sinceramente. Sta andando tutto a gonfie vele - o almeno così sembrava, prima che questo aggeggio decidesse di andare in tilt..." ammise l'altro, mettendo il broncio e arrossendo leggermente quando lo vide fissarlo con due occhioni da peste indomabile, mentre reprimeva a stento la voglia di scoppiare di nuovo a ridere, mordendosi un labbro. "Se sono su di giri è solo perché questo anno scolastico ha preso un'ottima piega... tutto qui" mormorò, distogliendo lo sguardo e passandosi impacciato una mano tra i capelli; poi aggiunse: "Non sono innamorato".  
Il minore non capì. In realtà capire Tadashi ultimamente era utopia pura.   
Era strano, a tratti felice, a tratti silenzioso, a tratti pensieroso. Lo aveva sorpreso un sacco di volte a fissare il muro della sua stanza senza un reale motivo, sognante, quando invece avrebbe dovuto studiare. E, quando era in quelle condizioni, aveva il fastidiosissimo vizio di smangiucchiare i tappi delle penne biro... e non solo le proprie, accidenti!  
Sbuffò sonoramente, leggermente stanco di sentirlo farfugliare frasi senza senso e stupide scuse.  
Era innamorato, punto. Anche un idiota se ne sarebbe accorto senza nemmeno troppa difficoltà.   
  "Va bene, come vuoi..." sospirò, alzandosi svogliatamente dalla sedia girevole e affiancando suo fratello che continuava a guardare fuori dalla finestra con le braccia incrociate al petto e un tenerissimo broncio.   
Aveva davvero voglia di dargli un megacalcio sugli stinchi per risvegliarlo ma dato che era cosciente di averlo fatto arrabbiare superando di gran lunga i suoi standard giornalieri, preferì glissare; anche se aveva in mente qualcosa di ancor più malvagio che, dato il soggetto che era, prevedeva sicuramente risvolti psicologici.  
  "Se quello che dici è vero, questo coso dovrebbe dare una diagnosi sballata anche a me, giusto?" chiese, con zero malignità e Tadashi si voltò a guardarlo, perché quel tono di voce innocente e per nulla malizioso lo preoccupò. Non seppe se dargli corda e sperare che non lo stesse prendendo in giro o aprire la porta e lanciarlo fuori nel corridoio per poi bandirlo per sempre dal suo laboratorio della SFIT.  
Sapeva che al 90% stava tramando qualcosa ma volle dargli fiducia, perché in fondo sperava sempre che il suo fratellino, nel crescere, potesse lasciarsi alle spalle quel carattere ostile e dominante che da sempre lo contraddistingueva.  
Alzò un sopracciglio e arricciò le labbra, pensieroso: "Beh... in linea di massima le sue diagnosi sono esatte, il problema è che alla fine dei giochi se ne esce con prognosi totalmente inesatte, tipo la mia" rispose, alzando una mano per portarsela al mento. "Non è un robot qualunque. Non posso assolutamente concedermi il lusso di sorvolare su un problema di programmazione o di componenti, anche se minuscolo. Una sola diagnosi sbagliata potrebbe davvero mettere in pericolo la vita delle persone."  
Il quattordicenne annuì, sta volta seriamente d'accordo con le sue parole, così si posizionò di fronte al robot e allargò le braccia.  
  "Baymax, scansionami!" esclamò il minore e lui ubbidì.  
  "Il tuo indice glicemico è leggermente superiore alla norma, significa che hai assunto più zuccheri di quelli che il tuo corpo richiede. Dovresti evitare di mangiare tante caramelle. Possono causare carie ai denti, lo sai?"  
Il maggiore si accigliò leggermente, riservando al piccoletto un'occhiata sbieca, per nulla contento che avesse di nuovo esagerato con quei maledetti orsetti gommosi: "Hiro..." si limitò a dire, con tono deciso e il diretto interessato mostrò uno di quei sorrisi falsi e innaturale che soleva tirare fuori quando era a disagio o in torto.  
  "Non... non mi sono reso conto di averne mangiate così tante, davvero! Sai come sono quei così, uno tira l'altro... no?"  
L'inventore scosse la testa, rassegnato dai suoi continui tentativi di passarla liscia che, comunque, andavano sempre a buon fine e si malediceva ogni volta perché non riusciva mai ad ottenere qualche risultato positivo con lui. Si riprometteva sempre di dover essere più duro e minaccioso quando lo riprendeva, ma quegli occhioni da cucciolo indifeso erano il suo più grande punto debole. Non riusciva a resistervi.  
  "Beh, tutto ok, no? Ha dato la diagnosi giusta, ho l'indice glicemico alto ed è vero! Quindi..." esordì il piccoletto, piegando le labbra scaltramente e puntando un dito sul petto del fratello, "Sei innamorato e lui ha ragione."  
Tadashi sbuffò sonoramente, scocciato: "Santo cielo, non sono innamorato!"  
  "Sì che lo sei!"   
  "Hiro, se provi a ripeterlo io ti giu-"  
  "I tuoi livelli di ferormoni e di feniletilamina sono elevati e il rilascio di endorfine è superiore alla norma." esordì Baymax, interrompendo il più grande e facendo girare entrambi verso di lui con sguardo confuso. "Diagnosi _: infatuazione amorosa_!"concluse, alzando un eloquente dito cicciotto.  
Il silenzio che seguì quell'esclamazione fu schiacciante e agghiacciante a dir poco.  
I fratelli Hamada, in sincrono, si guardarono con un'espressione confusa e leggermente imbarazzata; uno perché non poteva credere alle sue orecchie ed era abbastanza confuso e l'altro perché era consapevole del fatto che ora la situazione si sarebbe capovolta e che il maggiore avrebbe cominciato a prenderlo in giro.  
  "Q-Que..." esordì Hiro, diventando più o meno dello stesso colore di un pomodoro maturo. "Questo coso è rotto, vedi di aggiustarlo, stupido Tadashi!!" urlò, infine stringendo gli occhi e i pugni rabbiosamente, prima di girarsi indignato verso la porta, raggiungerla ed uscire richiudendosela rumorosamente alle spalle. Così forte che alcuni modellini dei Robot che il maggiore teneva su uno scaffale caddero a terra per via delle vibrazioni.  
Il moro fissò la porta chiusa per un tempo indefinibile, mentre nella stanza tornava di nuovo il silenzio. L'unico rumore che si poteva udire era quello metallico della testa di Baymax che continuava ad indugiare il suo sguardo dalla porta al suo creatore, ora con la faccia ebete e la bocca semichiusa dallo stupore, per nulla sicuro di averci capito qualcosa.  
E quando sembrò essersi ripreso quel minimo che potesse permettergli almeno di muovere qualche passo, sussultò sentendo la porta riaprirsi di nuovo e richiudersi con la stessa delicatezza di poco prima - altri prototipi caddero a terra, irrecuperabili.  
Hiro lo raggiunse di nuovo a grandi passi, con un'espressione a dir poco... beh, Tadashi non seppe definirla. Era sicuramente imbarazzata, ma aveva un non so che di omicida e isterico, quasi sembrava di avere davanti agli occhi un pazzo furioso. Oddio, non che suo fratello fosse mai stato totalmente savio...  
Quando il più piccolo lo fronteggiò, il più grande deglutì un groppone a vuoto perché stava ancora cercando di riuscire ad accendere il cervello e, perché no, provare di nuovo ad usarlo.  
  "Anzi, sai cosa ti dico?" cominciò, stringendo una mano attorno al colletto di Tadashi e strattonandolo verso di sé, facendo in modo che potesse piegarsi su di lui per guardarlo. "Quel coso non è rotto, ci ha preso in pieno!!" sbottò, mentre il maggiore sbatacchiava gli occhietti confuso, senza sapere bene cosa fare e cosa dire. Era già tanto che fosse riuscito ad assimilare in minima parte ciò che gli era appena stato detto e, mentre il suo cervello cercava di mettere insieme le parole e creare quindi una frase che avesse un senso, Hiro si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò sulle labbra, senza farsi troppi problemi.  
Tadashi sentì qualcosa colargli dalle orecchie e se non fosse stato totalmente sbigottito da quel contatto improvviso, si sarebbe reso conto che era il suo cervello che si stava sciogliendo e che stava abbandonando la sua scatola cranica attraverso il condotto uditivo.  
Quando il minore si staccò - con il viso viola dall'imbarazzo ma ancora un'espressione decisa e astiosa - si rese conto di avere di fronte un idiota totale: quel nerd lo fissava con gli occhi strabuzzati e le labbra umide, leggermente all'infuori e la fronte corrugata all'ennesima potenza.  
  "E' il tuo cervello che ha bisogno di una riparazione, Baka-Dashi!!" continuò lui, prendendolo di nuovo per il colletto e dandogli un altro, fugace bacio a stampo. Non appena si staccò grugnì e si voltò, raggiungendo di nuovo la porta e sbattendola con vigore, lasciando che gli ultimi, poveri modellini rimasti in piedi capitombolassero raggiungendo i loro compagni già caduti in battaglia poco prima.  
Il maggiore dei fratelli Hamada ora era davvero fuori dal mondo. Sentiva che qualcosa stava bruciando e fu sicuro al cento per cento che fosse la sua testa. Stava letteralmente andando in tilt e aveva seriamente bisogno di una mano, emotiva e fisica.   
Baymax lo fissò e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Sbatacchiò gli occhietti rotondi un paio di volte e, senza alcuna malizia, esordì: "Tadashi, la tua pressione sanguigna è elevata, dovresti sederti e riposare. La tua concentrazione è al minimo delle prestazioni e i tuoi livelli di ferormoni e di feniletilamina sono elevati... molto più elevati di prima. Diagnosi: _Infatuazione amorosa_!"   
Il giovane rimase ancora qualche istante a fissare la porta chiuse e, non appena riuscì ad assimilare le parole del gigante bianco si voltò, mentre un nervetto cominciò a pulsargli sulla fronte e diventava completamente rosso in viso, e non solo per la rabbia.  
  "Smettila una buona volta, stupido robot!!" urlò, cominciando a prenderlo a pugni sul petto e ottenendo solo l'imbarazzante esperienza di vederli rimbalzare.  
Se Baymax fosse stato un essere umano, probabilmente ora avrebbe sospirato. Se Baymax fosse stato un essere umano probabilmente ora avrebbe picchiato Tadashi a sangue e recuperato Hiro per redarguirlo con un sonoro scappellotto; poi li avrebbe fatti sedere l'uno accanto all'altro e avrebbe comunicato loro che, anche se era un robot e non poteva capire cosa si provasse ad essere innamorati, era certo che loro lo fossero l'un l'altro.  
E poi avrebbe puntualizzato loro quanto fossero stati stupidi a non essersene mai accorti...  
 _Fine._

   


  
"Can't breathe for the life of me, I'm drowning in your eyes I must be under a spell, you've got me hypnotized Constantly running away but there's nowhere to hide Always on my mind."  
\- Escape The Fate - Chemical Love

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ebbonasera a tutti!  
Rieccomi qua, ogni tanto rispunto dal nulla con una One Shot e la colpa è sempre e costantemente di quel deficiente di Tadashi, che non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa >  
Tadashi: sono sempre nei tuoi pensieri e mi chiami deficiente ç__ç sei cattiva!  
Ma nuuuu, e che sei tenero, un carciofino, lo sai! Sei dannatamente puccioso e stupidotto, mi piaci per quello *___*  
Beh, non so che dire in realtà XD è più di un mese che questa shot aspetta di essere scritta e non vedevo sinceramente l'ora di scrivere una TadaHiro che mostrasse fluffosità da tutti e i pori e spero vivamente di esserci riuscita nel mio intento di farvi tirare qualche sospiretto innamorato XDDDD so troppo carini! *____*  
Ringrazio tutti coloro che leggeranno, che recensiranno e soprattutto un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia Beta Dicchan (ciao Honeyyyyy) che ha revisionato tutto minuziosamente e mi ha anche aiutata a trovare il finale giusto *__* Ti adoro, tantisismo >//////////////////  
A presto con voi mie dolci donzelle.  
Un bacio!  
Miry  
 

  



End file.
